Electronic chip packages have long utilized conductive lines in multiple layers separated by insulators. The use of multiple layers allows for the stacking of conductive lines, reducing chip area. A discrete conductor known in the art as a “via” may extend through an insulator to electrically couple one conductive line in one layer to a second conductor line in a second layer separated by the insulator. Vias may include a conductive material similar or the same to that of the conductive lines, such as copper, in contact between the conductive lines connected by the vias. A bonding material, such as palladium, may provide coupling between the conductive material in the via and the insulative material exposed by drilling the via into the insulator.